


Never Underestimate Ezio Auditore

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eighth teeny tiny drabble fic for these two. </p>
<p>Ezio has a Valentine's Day surprise for Leonardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate Ezio Auditore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



Ezio was always saying how Leonardo should leave the house more. But Leonardo noticed that whenever Ezio made a date with him to coax the painter out of his house, Ezio had a habit of being late. That day, Leonardo didn’t wait and went immediately over to Ezio’s house. By this point, he had acquired a key to Ezio’s front door and did not hesitate using it. A little annoyed, Leonardo burst into the house and found his boyfriend within two seconds of walking inside. Sitting at the kitchen table, leaning over a bowl of cereal with his full spoon hovering between it and his mouth, Ezio sat dead still and watched Leonardo. “I’m late, aren’t I?” He asked, then proceeded not to move but to continue eating. Ezio wore only his loose trousers and, despite being pleasing to look at, it didn’t help with Leonardo’s exasperation. He wasn’t even dressed! 

“What’s new?” Leonardo huffed. 

“It’s alright, Leo. It won’t matter if we leave a little later.” 

“That’s not the point. Do you know what date it is in two days?” 

Ezio’s brow furrowed. He genuinely had to pause and think about that. “Not your birthday, that’s in April.”   
Leonardo rolled his eyes and began walking down the hallway to Ezio’s room. He called out over his shoulder. “You know, you’re not nearly as romantic as you’d like to think you are.” 

“Oh, really?” There was a smugness in his voice that Leonardo shook his head at. 

“The date will be the 14th of February,” Leonardo sighed under his breath. “I’ll bet he will be late for that, too.”

***

The entire of Valentine’s Day had been uneventful so far. Leonardo spend the morning calling Ezio, leaving voice messages, and then eventually went over to see if Ezio was home. He was nowhere to be found and in the afternoon, Leonardo gave up and decided to treat himself to new paints. New paints always made him feel better, especially when Ezio was being, well, Ezio. Where he could have gone was beyond Leonardo. He didn’t work that day, but neither had he made plans with Leonardo. Maybe he just forgot entirely.

Leonardo returned home in the late afternoon. Carrying his new paints in a plastic bag and still feeling rather disheartened, Leonardo unlocked his home’s door and trudged inside. As soon as he was in the doorway, he froze. Everything was full of red. Every single shelf, table and cabinet was brimming with red roses. He glanced toward the glass-fronted cabinets in the kitchen and all of his glasses and bowls, without fail, had roses in them. All over the couches and littered over every strewn artwork, there were roses. Leonardo dropped the plastic bag and his mouth opened in shock. He tried to speak, to call out if someone was there, and then noticed the rose petals on the ground and stopped himself. They seemed to be forming a pathway, one which led from the doorway to the hallway. Leonardo gathered his thoughts enough to close and lock the door, then, leaving his new art supplies where they were, he followed the trail. When he came up to the bedroom, he couldn’t help but burst out with laughter. 

Ezio was lying on the bed, which was just as petal littered as the floor was. He was, surprise surprise, in only _red_ underwear. Lying on his back, Ezio returned Leonardo’s grin as he stretched with his arms above his head, displaying his figure for all guilty viewing purposes. 

“You didn’t forget,” Leonardo breathed out, trying to stop his laughter. “I can’t believe…” 

“Leo…” Ezio purred as he pushed himself upright and then wriggled to the edge of the bed. Leonardo stepped to him slowly, shaking his head. Ezio’s hands caught Leonardo’s hips and pulled him to stand between his knees. His fingers dug in softly as he leaned forward, his chin nearly against Leonardo’s chest, and from this position Ezio smirked up at him. “You underestimated me.” 

“I underestimated you,” Leonardo repeated, pursing his lips. 

“Consider the ridiculous amount of flowers inside your house your punishment, okay?” Ezio surged up slightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to the base of Leonardo’s throat, earning the intended result of a low hum in response. “Now,” Ezio was quick but careful as he pulled Leonardo around and down onto the bed, landing with another hum. Knees on either side of Leonardo’s hips, Ezio grinned down at him. “I did not go to all this trouble with the rose petals just for us to stare at them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Valentines day, even if it's a little early... 
> 
> If you have any ideas for these two in general, feel free to let me know!


End file.
